Malec oneshots
by AzzyStack
Summary: a one-shot for every letter of the alphabet, i now a lot of people do alphabet series but hey oh well. only a few for now, will continue adding. Couldn't think of a good tittle. I do not own the images on the cover, all rights go to the owners
1. Allergy

**Authors Note: **My first fic, please don't hate.

Throwing Magnus and Alec into a mundane situation, idea stolen from an episode of How I Met Your Mother

Alec walked up to the front of Magnus' apartment and pressed the buzzer, Magnus had just gotten back from a meeting in Venice and had invited him to dinner, or as he had written in his text, a 'Romantic evening of food and fornication,' Magnus was never subtle.

"Alexander, honey if that's you comes right up, If it's not GET THE HELL OUT!" Magnus' voice came loud and clear through the intercom and Alec couldn't help but laugh.

He ran up the stars and entered the apartment, finding that all the lounge room furniture had disappeared and in is place sat a small, wooden table with a golden candle stick the centre, set with fancy blue china plates and matching white cutlery.

Magnus walked out of the kitchen in a subtle black suit and kissed him before taking his hand and leading him over to the table. Alec sat down and Magnus dashed of to the kitchen coming back out with a pot of pasta and piling both there plates before taking the pot back and sitting down across the table

"you cooked?" Alec asked giving Magus a suspicious look

"Alexander, I've been around for eight hundred years, of course I can cook!"

"I don't doubt that you can, I just though being a warlock and all, you wouldn't be bothered."

"I'm always bothered to do cheesy romantic things for my gorgeous boyfriend."

Alec blushed and looked down at his plate, Magnus, eager to finish the food and start the fornication (still not subtle) gestured toward the food instructing his boyfriend to 'dig-in'

"It's a little recipe I picked up a couple years back. Pasta, obviously, with peanut butter sauce" Alec looked up eyes wide in horror a his airway closed and he passed out in anaphylactic shock

**Authors Note**: And thus Magnus discover Alec's peanut allergy.

Review, Rate out of ten, Constructive criticism guys


	2. Blush

**Authors note: I do, very much apologise for being a lousy person, my writing phases come and go, and when they do, I have absolutely no idea what story I will be in the mood to write, so once again I apologise and ask that you bear with me.**

**This Chapter includes an OC named Sienna, she isn't an imposing character or anything, just an important figure in this particular memory.**

Blush

Not many people know it, but Magnus loves it when Alec blushes. He first noticed it the day Alec was introduced to Magnus' best friend and fellow Warlock, Sienna.

TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI

Magnus was nervous about Alec meeting Sienna, not because he thought that they wouldn't like each other, he just worried that Sienna might find a way to scare Alec off, not purposely, but unintentionally. It's just, Sienna was a loud personality and Alec, Alec was not. So when Alec turned up at the apartment unexpectedly whilst Sienna was visiting, Magnus began to panic just a little.

Sienna, laughing at him, opened the door to say hi.

"Hi, I'm Sienna, you must be Alec, Magnus has told me so much about you, and I must say, I thought he was overselling, but he really wasn't, you are one Handsome Devil, like, wow!" she said holding up her hair and fanning her face.

Alec simply blushed, furiously. It was then that Magnus noticed it looked simply gorgeous on him.

TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI

So now, six months later, as Alec blushed insanely at a comment made by yet another one of Magnus' warlock friends, it took all his self-control not to turn into one of those giggling little schools girls that Mundie's seem to enjoy watching on television. Instead he grabbed Alec by the waist and steered him into the bedroom. His guests could do without them for the time being.

**Authors Note: I don't think this one is as good as what I would have liked, but I was having a really difficult time with anything for the letter B**


	3. Cats and Chocolate

**Authors Note: this one's a tad, strange… or at least I think it is, and whilst it is not all about Magnus and Alec and focuses more on the other characters, but I like it, so let me know?**

Cats and Chocolate

Simon stood outside the door of Magnus' apartment, watching as Clary pressed her stele to the door and began to draw the 'open' rune whilst Jace and Izzy 'kept watch.' He really needed new friends.

"Somebody, remind me exactly why we're breaking into your brothers boyfriend's apartment?"

"To steal his cat, weren't you listening?" came Jace's annoyed reply

"And why do we need to steal Chairman Meow?

"So that Chairman Meow and Church can make babies and I can have a bunch of adorable little kittens, duh!" Isabelle commented looking at him as if he were stupid.

"But they're both boys how the hell do they have babies?" Simon asked, he was now massively confused and was asking what he thought was a pretty logical question; however the others seemed to have tuned him out.

"Got it!" Clary's excited voice broke through the silence, as she swung the door open and the four of them snuck into the apartment.

"Okay, split up and get searching," Jace commanded as if they were hunting a demon in an abandoned warehouse.

They all began to look through the apartment, until Jace found the Chairman, curled up on the loveseat fast asleep. He picked up the cat and they began to sneak back out, when the Chairman woke up, noticed the change and let out an ear-splitting shriek, clawing at Jace's arms. Jace instinctively dropped the cat and as it ran of dove onto the ground to catch him before he could find an unreachable place to hide, and wash shocked to see that he was staring at a pair of feet. Standing back up he realised that the feet belonged to his adopted brother. It took him several minutes to realise exactly what was off about his brother, he was wearing only his boxers, and his chest was completely covered in what looked to be melted dark chocolate.

**Authors Note: That's it****, I was seriously contemplating writing the Alec and Magus' side of this, but realised that I, unfortunately have the sexual experience of a baby penguin, and thus decided against it.**


	4. Death?

Dead?

**Authors Note: Written for Cassandra Clare Spoiler Art, An image of Sebastian with the quote "Your boyfriend's dead, thought you should know."**

"Your boyfriend's dead, thought you should know"

Magnus looked at Sebastian, he heard the words, but the meaning didn't register.

"What?"

"You heard me" Sebastian smirked.

Magnus ran he didn't know where he was going and it took a moment to realise that he was doing so, it was an instinct, putting one foot in front of the other, he had to find Alec. _HE HAD TO. _ He was screaming Alec's name over and over, the world was crumbling beneath him and nothing mattered anymore, nothing but Alec. He ran through the crowded streets of Brooklyn not caring that he looked like a psycho, not even thinking about his reputation the only think he could think about was Alec, only Alec.

He finally reached the institute clambering up the stairs, almost tripping and falling back down. His fists pounded against the doors, begging to be let in. he heard a voice yelling out from the other side of the door.

"Alright, keep your hair on, I'm coming." He opened the door and froze. Jace. "What's your business here Warlock?"

"Alec, I need to see Alec." His words were rushed and he sounded breathless

"No."

"What, Jace, I need…"

"I will not let you shatter him any more than he already is. I've told you, Alec is miserable and seeing you will only make it worse."

"Jace you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly well, Magnus. You're not seeing him." He went to close the door, Magnus forced the door open and shoved Jace out of the way0 he didn't have time for this.

"Hey!" Jace shouted "Get back here! The Clave will hear about this!"

Magnus wrenched open the elevator and violently jabbed at the buttons, barely able to stand still waiting for it to reach the upper floor. When it had finally stopped he raced out And along the corridor passing the various rooms of other institute residents, he distinctly heard Isabelle calling his name from somewhere behind him. The corridor seemed to stretch on forever but finally, he had reached Alec's door. He burst in, yelling for Alec. His eyes scanned the room, and Alec was nowhere in sight. The window was open and the sheer curtains were blowing in the wind. There was blood splattered along the window sill and a trail led to Alec's bed.

There was a small dagger lying on the bed and blood was surrounding it. Magnus instantly recognised it as one of Alec's favourites. After all, it was a family heirloom passed down for six generations of the Lightwoods. The last owner of the blade was Gabriel. Magnus remembered Gabriel. He shuddered.

Magnus had a terrible thought that made his stomach churn.

_What if it's Alec's blood?_

Tears rolled down his cheeks and he felt someone standing behind him. He turned around and Jace was standing in the door frame, a look of anxiety written across his face.

"What happened?"

"Alec… he's gone."

"He's not dead." Jace replied simply

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Magnus bellowed

"I would've felt it, he's not dead."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. But we will find him. We have to." He whispered.

TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI-TMI

"You ready?" Magnus said urgently to Jace as he slid the last blade into it holster.

"Yes. Let's go," Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon and Magnus stepped out of the Institute and went into the garden. Magnus opened the portal and one by one, they stepped though feeling the icy spray of the sea; Alcatraz.

**Authors Note: Collaboration with Smitty1234 on Wattpad, a sequel competition and the details of prizes will be posted on her account.**


End file.
